Haz Una Pregunta Tonta
Cuando Candace descubre que Phineas y Ferb crearon una computadora que puede contestar lo que sea, ella le pregunta como puede atrapar a sus hermanos al fin. Mientras tanto, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz pierde la llave de su nuevo invento y Perry la tiene que encontrar antes que el. Resumen del episodio Phineas y Ferb están sentados en el árbol hasta que Linda fue una les dio de grano entero sin grasa barra de vainilla para darles de comer. Ya que su madre había hecho todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho por ellos, deciden hacer algo por su mamá y trata de pensar en qué hacer mientras se reproduce el Jeopardy tema. Como sus amigos vinieron, y sugiere limpiar la casa o la compra de una regla de cálculo de Isabella y Baljeet, respectivamente, y Buford dice cómo se supone que debe saber ya que no es una computadora. Phineas y Ferb deciden construir un superordenador para preguntarle qué hacer para Linda. Linda va a una nueva berlina de un estilo de pelo gratis con el cupón y Candace se sienta en un sofá aburrido y se pregunta dónde está Perry. Mientras tanto, los principales informes del monograma de Agente P sobre algunos agujeros que aparecen en el area tri-estatal, y él sospecha que Doofenshmirtz tiene algo que ver con él. Entonces, mientras el equipo se está haciendo, la canción "Buildin" una supercomputadora "obras de teatro, y, cuando se termine la construcción de ésta que Isabel declaró que ve lindo. Tan pronto como el Agente P llegó a la guarida de Doofenshmirtz que Doofenshmirtz estaba buscando algo, y él quedó atrapado en un cemento de secado rápido. Más tarde se introdujo el metal-un-Tierra-denominador. La super-computadora hace una exploración inicial de todo el área triestatal. A continuación, se prueba con preguntas sencillas, y se puso a todas sus preguntas correctas. Por último, se les preguntó qué debería obtener Linda. La super-computadora, dijo que tendría que conseguir un galón de tinta de marcado industrial y un soplador de hojas, globos empate en ellos, y luego ir a la parte superior de la colina de Danville y liberarlos exactamente a las 2:37 pm Como deja a los niños, Candace va al patio y ve a la super-computadora. Ella hace algunas preguntas y la respuesta super-computadora todo correcto que Candace planea mostrar esto a su madre, pero siempre desaparecen antes de que ella lo ve y quiere asegurarse de que ella lo ve y recordar los superordenadores, empieza a risa maníaca. Más tarde, Doofenshmirtz explica que el metal-un-Tierra-denominador no era su plan principal. Doofenshmirtz se construyó porque cuando él estaba poniendo toques finales a su All-Purpose denominador, un dispositivo que se puede hacer nada, se deslizó en la pintura verde y dejó caer la llave que activa el Todo pupose-denominador en el suelo, y una ardilla, entonces se de distancia. Como resultado de ello, él construyó el metal-un-Tierra-denominador para atraer a cualquier objeto de metal, y molesta que Perry estaba jugando al solitario y no lo escuchaba. De vuelta en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Candace pidió a la super-computadora cómo se puede hacer a su madre ver lo que Phineas y Ferb lo han hecho. La super-computadora, dijo que tiene que construir un dispositivo para que su madre lo puede ver, y declaró por escrito la lista de elementos para el dispositivo. Mientras tanto, Doofenshmirtz metal-un-Tierra-denominador siempre conseguir algunos cascos de metal hasta que se cincel y un martillo que se echa hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de que ayuda a Perry se escapa del cemento seco. Perry y Doofenshmirtz se armaron con algún equipo de gladiadores y comenzaron a luchar entre sí. Los niños al mismo tiempo lanzó los globos en la parte superior de Danville Hill, y luego los siguieron, ya que fue a su casa. Candace construido con éxito el dispositivo que iba a revelar a las acciones de Phineas y Ferb y, casualmente, Linda llega a casa molesto por su pelo tan horrible Candance había terminado su proyecto y la llevó al patio trasero. Si bien la lucha Doofenshmirtz, las pérdidas de Perry su maza y lanza algunos cascos a Doofenshmirtz que derribarlo y golpea el metal-un-Tierra-denominador que atrajo a los super-computadora con el topo con la tecla. Los globos carring llegar arriba y pop sobre la cabeza de Linda. Pelo de Linda se veía mejor que el tinte para el cabello cayó sobre él y el soplador de hojas se secó, lo que la hacía feliz. Así, el plan de los chicos habían tenido éxito y Candace molesto porque fue lo que hicieron y el odio los ordenadores. Doofenshmirtz recoger un sonido producido por el metal-un-Tierra-denominador que ha encontrado la clave. Como se comprueba, que vio la super-computadora con dirección a él y Perry se escapa rápidamente. Explota la Super-ordenador, y gladiolos Doofenshmirtz le dieron la llave, pero la explota todas denominador propósito. Él comienza a maldecir a Perry, el techo de su edificio se cayó justo encima de él y le explota. Doofenshmirtz dijo que esto iba a suceder. Canciones *Construiremos una Supercomputadora Galería Frases Recurrentes The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Que estas haciendo? Perry's entrance to his lair He pulls one of the flowers in the bushes and reveals a secret passage to his lair. Memorable Quotes Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Candace Flynn